1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer including a head which ejects ink onto a recording medium and a feeding mechanism which feeds the recording medium through a position opposed to the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known the ink-jet printer including the head which ejects the ink onto the recording medium and the feeding mechanism which feeds the recording medium through a recording position where the ink ejected from the head can be applied to the recording medium. In this kind of ink-jet printer, when the recording medium is fed through the recording position, the ink is ejected onto a surface of the recording medium from the head, thereby forming desired image on the recording medium.
In addition, in this kind of inkjet printer, in order to prevent a ripple of a sheet, i.e., what is called a cockling, after the image is formed, it is proposed to provide rowels or spurs for pressing the surface of the recording medium at a position located on a downstream side of the recording position in a direction in which the feeding mechanism feeds the recording medium.
However, when the ink ejected onto the recording medium adheres to the spurs and the ink adhering to the spurs adheres to a surface of a following recording medium fed after the recording medium, the following recording medium is stained with the ink by the spurs. To deal with this, it is proposed in J. P. A. Publication No. 2004-98601 to separate the spurs for preventing the cockling from the recording medium when forming the image on a recording medium in which the cockling is relatively less likely to occur.